Soul
by rabbitbat123
Summary: Sebastian is irritated when he grows hungry. Alicia, a new maid, gets yelled at by him. Alica quits, and when Ciel finds out it was Sebastian's fault he hits Sebastian. The boys think they're right, and they won't sleep until one of them apologizes.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantomhive estate was filled with a gardener named Finny. A cook named Bard. Two maids named Meyrin, and Alicia. Alicia is the newest worker there. She has violet eyes, and brown hair that falls down to her lower back. There was another worker. He was a butler named Sebastian. He was always by the masters side, and that confused all the workers.

"Everyone stand in a straight line! " Sebastian yelled at the workers.

The four of them stood in a perfect line starting with Finny, Bard Meyrin, and then Alicia.

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Finny pull the weeds from the garden. "

"Got it!" Finny responded.

"And Bard cook something not disgusting"

"Yeah no problem," Bard exhale the smoke from the cigarette.

"Meyrin do light dusting. "

"Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes s-" Meyrin got interrupted by Sebastian putting his pointer finger on her lip.

"Dear," Sebastian sighed. "You don't have to say yes sir fifty times."

"I'm sorry yes I'm sorry ye-"

"Okay Alicia go clean the floors."

"No," Alicia grinned while looking at her nails.

Sebastian grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer to him. The other workers were in shock "What did you say?" Sebastian growled.

"I said NO. You want to know why? Because I already did my chores, and the other workers too."

Sebastian loosen a grip on her when he asked, "But when?"

"Last night. I didn't get any sleep. "

"Why?"

"You seemed so tense, and I wanted to make you feel better. "

Sebastian pulled in for a hug when Mayrin, and Alicia blushed for different reasons. When he pulled apart from her. He walked into the other room to attend to the master.

"Man you got a hug from Sebastian!" Bard laughed.

Alicia smiled walking into the dinning room to help with breakfast. Sebastian was pouring a glass of tea when Ciel was enjoying his meal. Alicia slithered across the floor to stand by Sebastian. "You can't fall in love," She thought.

"Today you have history, and music lessons. You also have dancing lessons," Sebastian smiled setting the tea down.

"No way I'm dancing with you," Ciel yelled.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I'll give him dancing lessens," Alicia butted in.

"You know how to dance? " Ciel asked.

"Sebastian may I have this dance?" Alicia smiled.

"I would love too," His teeth sparkled.

Alicia got very close to Sebastian when they glided on the floor. They were perfectly in rythem with each other.

"Wow," Ciel

"You're pretty good," Sebastian smiled. "Okay you can dance with Ciel. Make sure he learns something from these lessons. "

"Got it!" Alicia shouted respectfully

...

Two weeks of dance lessons went by, and Ciel was amazing at dancing. Ciel also enjoy doing it. He also enjoyed Alicia as his instructor. He actually smiled a little.

"Sebastain lets get Alicia a gift. For being an amazing instructor, and an amazing friend. " Ciel hollered to Sebastain who was pouring his tea at his desk.

"Anything you want...Master."

The carriage was ready as Ciel and Sebastain sat across from each other. The carriage started to move, and so did their conversation.

"What do you plan to get her?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know? Does it matter? "

" I guess not."

The carriage was silent for a second when Sebastain said, "You know you can't fall in love with her. She's 18, and you're engaged."

A smack went across Sebastain face as his eyes went wide. "Why would you say that? Are you that stupid. " Ciel snapped.

"Mast...-?"

"Just shut up. Can you accomplish that task?"

"Yes...My lord"

Ciel sighed, and felt a little guilty. He layed his head on the wall of the carriage, and dozed off.

"Sir it's time to wake up," Sebastain said calmly.

Ciel opened his eyes, and saw Sebastain. He had his arms crossed laying back. "We here?" Ciel asked.

Sebastain knodded, "Yes my lord."

Ciel grabbed his hair, and clinched his teeth. The headache he had today returned.

"Young master, " Sebastain yelled.

"I'm fine.. Just a little headache...Lets go." Ciel sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit Sebastain I said I'm fine."

"Alright my lord."

...

Sebastain and Ciel looked in the shop, and found a necklace. It was violet, and he thought it was perfect. He payed for it, and as they started to walk back to the carriage Ciel started to feel weak.

"Sebastain? " Ciel asked.

"Yes?" Sebastain responded.

"I'm sorry I treated you like crap," Ciel shut his eyes, and collapsed by the carriage. When he opened his eyes he saw Sebastain who had him in his lap. Sebastain arm was around his shoulder, and his other arm was around his waist. They were in the same spot where Ciel collapsed so he wasn't out that long.

"Master why did you keep your sickness away from me?"Sebastain asked.

"I'm not sick," Ciel shouted. He then held his mouth, and turned his head to splatter his tea and breakfast onto the floor.

"Yuss master you totally aren't sick."

" I don't need your attitude about it! "

Sebastain picked up Ciel, and wiped Ciel's mouth with his sleeve. Then they went into the carriage, and that's when Ciel rest his eyes

...

When they got to the mansion the servants rushed to Ciel except for Alicia who stayed back, and strolled into the next room. Sebastain scowled at that as he carried Ciel to his room, and put him to bed. Sebastain poured a cup of tea, and put it by a table by his bed. He then left, and went to confront Alicia for her rude behavior. He went down the hallway, and saw her dusting a picture frame. "Alicia! " he hollered.

She stopped what she was doing, and turned, "What's the problem? "

"Do you care about the master?" he asked

"Of course. "

"Are you sure? "

"I know you are in love with the master"

He rolled his eyes, "We were happy without you."

Alicia threw down the duster. "Fine... I quit. "

"Great. "

"Enjoy hell you bastard," Alicia stormed out of the building. Sebastain started to think if she was being rhetorical, or serious.

Alicia went into town. She doesn't have a home, or a job. Then she bumped into this tall guy with brown hair and glasses. He had a tuck similar to Sebastain. "I'm sorry, " Alicia said to the guy.

"It's quite alright... Hey do you want a job. I'm running short for the Trancy estate. One of our maids died." he looked at the ground "Her name was Hannah."

She usually doesn't except jobs from people she doesn't know, but what choice does she have? "Okay I'll take it."

"Great then follow me. By the way I'm Claude. I'm a butler for a kid name Alois."

...

When Alicia got there. The mansion was huge like the Phantomhive's. She thought this was for the best. Claude is nice, and Sebastain was not. She didn't meet her new master. When she got to her room it was big, and there was a uniform for her. She put it on, and went downstairs. When she met Claude in the dining room. A kid with blonde hair was sitting in a chair. He was Alois, and Alicia new master.

"So this trash is our new maid?" Alois snickered.

"She's a nice person, " Claude signed.

"So maid girl come here. "

"Her name is Alicia, " Claude said.

"Does it matter...come here."

Alicia hesitantly made it to Alois chair when she bowed on one knee. Alois smiled, and kicked her in her face until she saw stars. The blood went down the side of her face onto her lap. "Stop!" Claude screamed before shutting up from his mistake.

Alois looked at Claude, and then kicked Alicia in her face. Alicia fell down, and closed her eyes. She wasn't actually knocked out, but if she acted he wouldn't want to hit her anymore. It was a weak move, but she had no choice. She felt the gravity shift, and she was no longer on the ground. Someone was carrying her as she heard the foot steps echo in her ear. She felt a warm sensation around her body when a blanket was wrapped around her.

She waited until the foot steps to leave before opening her eyes. She got up, and looked in the mirror to see bruises, and black eyes. Ciel was so nice compared to that brat. Ciel never put a hand on Alicia unless it was for dancing.

...

An hour went by, and Claude came in to see Alicia laying on the bed with her eyes open.

"So you're awake," he smiled.

"Yeah," she looked at the ground.

Claude sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about the masters behavior. He had a messed up childhood."

"What happened? "

"His parents past away when he was little. They were killed, and he had no one. Except for me, and I'll be by his side until the very end."

"But-"

"If you don't wish to stay that's okay. I understand. "

"Im staying. "

"What?"

"I feel bad, and even if he troubles you. You stay with him so I can stay also."

"You have a kind heart. You can rest today, and do work tomorrow."

...

A month of living hell went by, but she still had a home. Clothes on her back, and Claude. He was was the only kind thing in this whole experience. Today the house needed to be clean for a special guest. They needed to be on their best behavior.

When the doorbell rang the servants had to attend to there jobs. Alicia had to lead the guest to the dinning room where Claude would serve the food. Alicia opened the door to see a top hat with a cane, and a guy in a blue suit. It was Ciel with Sebastain right behind him.

"Uhhh," Alicia eyes went wide along with Sebastain. Ciel was in the middle having no idea what is happening.

"Why are you here? You hate the Trancy's." Alicia yellled.

"We could ask the same for you," Ciel sighed.

"Follow me" She lead them to the dinning hall where they could talk to her old master. That's right she's leaving. She going to find another job because being a maid isn't her thing. She bowed after getting slapped by Alois, and walked out the door to the forest. She had to hurry. She was up against two demons. She knew, and she would never tell a soul. She started to sprint.

As she ran Claude and Sebastain eyes went wide as they looked at each other. "What's wrong Sebastain? " Ciel asked.

"Claude what is the matter?" Alois asked.

"Alicia is gone!" The bulters said at the same time.

"Who cares I never liked her anyway," Alois laughed.

Ciel got up, and started to wipe his pants with his hands, "Then Sebastian go find Alicia, and bring her back at once."

Sebastain smirked, and bowed, "Yes my lord."

"but," Alois cried "She's my maid."

"She was.. You just said you didn't want her." Ciel smiled.

"Well... Claude go get her."

"Don't lose Sebastain I swear ."

There is a demon off. I wonder who will win?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Alicia ran she heard the foot steps of the the butlers shift as she started to sprint quicker.

Sebastain separated from Claude when he went left instead of straight. As Sebastain sprinted he saw something crawl in a tree. He stopped to see a jet black cat laying on a tree branch. "Should I pet this cat, or find Alicia? Pet this adorable cat, or retrieve girl who is annoying? Cat," Sebastian thought.

He reached his hands over his head to pull the cat down into his lap. He sat in the grass pulling the cat's nose on his nose. "You are one cute cat with the soft paws you have. It's like a sunset with only pink. It's like a pearl sparking in the stars. A rose with no color. A-"

"Uh What are you talking about? "

Sebastain blushed from embarrassment. He turned his head to see its red long hair flow, and his sharpe teeth smile. It was Grell. Anyone but him. "What are you doing here?" Sebastain sighed.

"What you doing with a cat?" Grell smiled.

Sebastain got up, and let the cat go. "Look," Sebastain scowled. "I have don't have time for this. I have to beat the damn spider."

"So you have a time for a cat."

Sebastain charged for Grell when he frozed. "I have time for cats because there not annoying like you."

"I have information do you want or not?"

"Tell me"

"It's hot when you take charge. "

"..."

"Okay there is a girl a mile forward who is hiding behind a tree for about an hour now."

Sebastain eyes went wide when he smirked, " Thanks Grell you did very very very well."

"So do I get a kiss?"

"Sure, but first close your eyes. "

Grell smiled as his heart exploded. He pulled out lip balm when Sebastain looked at his clock. He puckered his lips, and shut his eyes. "Okay Sebby I'm ready for your love."

Sebastain gagged a little when he stuck his mouth close to his lips. He than looked at a tree, and slammed Grell's face into the bark. He sprinted towards the tree Alicia was hiding behind of.

...

When Sebastain arrived at the tree. Claude had a grip on Alicia arms as she tried to escape. Sebastain wasn't going to lose to a spider so he punch Claude. Claude let Alicia go, and she fell. "You'll regret that! " Claude smirked while pacing.

Sebastain cracked his knuckles while laughing uncontrollably, "Okay... 'I'll regret that!' I hope you know how stupid you sound. "

Claude aimed his foot at Sebastain head when Sebastain caught his ankle, and flung him into the floor. The next thing Sebastain remember was seeing Claude knocked out, and Alicia curled up in a ball on the ground crying. Did he just win? He slithered over to Alicia when she looked up with tears and snot on her face. "Go away, " she cried turning around away from him.

"Get up, and stop acting like a pathetic child, " Sebastain growled.

"Get away from me"

Sebastain grabbed Alicia shoulder, and turned her around. "Look come with me...now. "

Alicia grinned, "What if I said no?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because... What if I wanted to stay with Alois."

"You don't..."

Alicia crossed her arms,"But how would you know?"

Sebastain grabbed her wrist, and pulled up her sleeve to expose her bare arm that was filled with scars. "That's the proof. You get abused. You protect your face with your arm from Alois throwing glass at you. Am I right? Of course I am."

"But uh.. Uh you're wrong, " Alicia studdered.

"Your lying is as horrible as your personality. "

Alicia got up in a shift motion, and had her back towards Sebastain. "At least Claude was nice. Unlike you. Good bye." She started to walk away.

Sebastain ran up behind her, and turned her throwing her on his shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm listening to my master," Sebastain said. He started to sprint to Ciel. He has won.

...

"I got her!" Sebastain yelled. When he arrived at the mansion.

"Very good Sebastain, but you could of done it quicker. "

Ciel sighed. He then looked at Alois who was shock.

"But how could Claude lose?" Alois cried.

Sebastain hopped to Ciel, and carried him under his armpit. He leaped through the glass of the window shattering it. "Right on time," Sebastain thought. "The carriage is here."

He carried them in the carriage when they sat down, and they started to move back to the Phantomhive's.

"Do you know in some countries this is called kidnapping?" Alicia yelled to Sebastain who was next to her.

"Yeah, but not in England, " Sebastain smirked.

It was silent for a minute, when Ciel said," Sebastain your nose is bleeding. "

Sebastain stared down at the blood dripping on his hand in his lap. He held his nose until the bleeding stop. "Thanks for telling me...sir," Sebastain smiled with excitement.

"Yeahhh... Are you alright? " Ciel asked.

"Yes my lord I will always be okay. "

...

"I'm not walking in that mansion! " Alicia told Sebastian when they arrived at the estate.

"Yes you are! " Sebastian replied. He carried Alicia off the carriage, and to the mansion. When they walked through the door. Sebastian threw Alicia to the ground.

Alicia got up, and tried to escape, but ended up in Sebastian arms again.

"Do you hate me that bad?" Ciel asked.

"No," Alicia said hopping out of Sebastians' arms. "I hate him," she pointed at Sebastian who had his hand on his head.

"Why?" Ciel questioned.

"He's rude, and has no respect for anyone feelings. "

Ciel looked up at Sebastian when he crossed his arms. "What did you say to her."

"...," Sebastian froze.

"Tell me... That's an order," Ciel screamed.

"I may of told her everyone was happy without her before she quit, and then called her annoying and pathetic. " Sebastian sighed.

Smack! Smack! Kick! Sebastian was on the ground. "You said what!" Ciel was so mad he was nearly red.

"Master that hurt," Sebastian started to rub his cheek.

"I'm glad it did! You deserve it," Ciel hissed. He swung back his wrist to hit him again when Alicia grabbed a hold it.

"Don't hit him!" Alicia begged. "He may be a horrible person, but he doesn't deserve this. I'm going to stay...okay. Just stop."

Sebastian eyes went wide in shock, and confusion. "Are you sure?" Ciel asked. "You want to let him off this easy."

"Yes. I'm going to my room. Is it the same one?" Alicia asked.

"Uh yes." Ciel said.

She let go of Ciel, and went upstairs when Ciel and Sebastain stared at each other.

...

Alicia stayed in her room all day until the next morning where she decided to do her job. She really didn't know how to feel about this job. She crept downstairs to the dinning room to help with breakfast.

When she walked in Ciel had his elbow on the table, and his hand on his cheek. He looked really tired, and so did Sebastain who was pouring tea.

Sebastain kept pouring the tea, and didn't realize that it was overflowing onto the table. Alicia walked over to Ciel, and pulled out the chair so the tea wouldn't get on him when she took the tea pot away from Sebastain. "Did you know you weren't pouring any tea out because it was all over the table idiot, " Alicia hissed to Sebastain.

"Uh I'm sorry... " Sebastain yawned.

"Did you get any sleep guys? Alicia asked.

"No." Ciel sighed squinting.

"Why?"

"I won't sleep until Sebastain apologies, " Ciel frowned.

"And I won't sleep until young master figures out his mistake," Sebastain stretched, and started to clean the tea mess from a paper towel that mysterious appeared in his hands.

"The thing I don't get is why is Sebastain tired? He's a demon. He doesn't sleep. He's probably pretending so he has a human image. I know the truth. Sebastain isn't just cute, but a good actor." Alicia thought to herself when she walked into a different room to clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you're reading this far. I'm glad...hopefully it gets more interesting. It will xD**

 **Rabbitbat123 out!**

 **Remember if you want any answers. Free fill to review one.**

...

Chapter 3

"Just apologize! " Ciel yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be the one who apologies, " Sebastian smirked.

"I'm your master I order you to apologize. "

Sebastian smiled, and set down his tea on Ciel's desk. "You may order me to apologize, but you can't order me to be sincere."

"You're a real piece of shit."

Sebastain laughed, "I try."

Ciel yawned, and set his head on his desk trying to stay awake.

"You look tired you should sleep, " Sebastain grinned.

"I'm not sleeping until I win," Ciel yelled.

"You're up against a demon. There's no way of winning young master. .. I'm sorry, " Sebastain smiled turning his back.

"It's not that hard."

Sebastain scowled before turning around in a fake smile, "What do you mean?.. Uh young lord."

"You been acting like a human lately. Tired, sad, a moody bitch. You even felt pain...Face it you need to sleep because you're just like us."

Sebastain slammed his hand in the desk, "Don't even compare me to a human... Just stop right there."

"Okay..."

"You little bitch," Sebastain thought before hearing a feud downstairs. Sebastain ran downstairs to see Alicia punch Grell in the face. "What are you doing? " Sebastain yelled.

"There is an intruder, " Alicia replied.

"He's not an intruder he's an idiot," Sebastain sighed.

"You know him?" Alicia asked.

"Sadly yes."

Grell got up, and nearly tackle Sebastain. "You love me! I still remember that kiss," Grell started to blush.

"I threw you in a tree," Sebastain growled.

"It was the best throw of my life," Grell blushed again.

"Exactly why are you here?"

"I came from the undertaker to give you news, but first are you okay? You have dark circles, and you look frail."

"Just tell me the news," Sebastain yawned.

"Well the undertaker wanted to talk to you about a murder case."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. "

"I'll get my master, and we'lll leave now."

"I will wait here until you get ready," Grell smiled.

"Uhh fine...Alicia keep Grell company," Sebastain said

...

When Ciel and Sebastain went down the stairs they saw Grell holding Alicia in a grip. "What is going on? " Sebastain hissed.

"Look at her flawless skin," Grell squeaked. "Her hair is just soft, and perfect. I'm going to cover her in red."

"Can I punch him now?" Alicia frowned.

"I'm sorry he used to be a serial killer," Sebastain sighed in shame.

Grell let go of Alicia, and examine Ciel, "What's wrong with him. He even looks worse than Sebby," Grell frowned.

Sebastain and Ciel started to glare at each other not saying a single word until Alicia filled in the strange silence. "They're tired because they didn't get any sleep. "

Sebastain and Ciel then stared at Alicia,

"My young master needs sleep..." Sebastain mocked.

"Oh no Sebastain needs it he looks awful," Ciel smirked.

"What is going on? " Grell asked.

"I don't even know," Alicia sighed.

"Nothing is! Let's go.. Sebastain, " Ciel laughed.

"I'll stay here to watch the mansion, " Alicia said.

"No you're coming with us, " Ciel responded.

...

The four of them were packed in the carriage. Ciel and Sebastain were sitting across from each other death staring when Alicia sat by Sebastain, and Grell sat by Ciel. "Why do I have to sit by you?" Alicia complained to Sebastain.

"Because young master is annoying, and I hate Grell," Sebastain mumbled. Grell and Ciel looked at him with hatred.

"Why would you say that?" Alicia yelled.

"Because you asked," Sebastain replied.

"But you could-" Alicia was interrupted by Ciel.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks he's just my pet," Ciel laughed while looking out the window, "You're not a cat either. You're a dog ...the one animal you despise. So act like one, and listen to me!"

Sebastain started to laugh when everyone got silent. "Sure I'm a dog, but a dog always get a treat. To bad my master has to die."

"What is he talking about? " Alicia asked, but knew the answer to.

Sebastain gasped for a second when he replied very quickly, "It's nothing, I was kidding. " Sebastain frowned, and looked into space. "That was close..." Sebastain thought. "I forgot there was a human. I have to be careful what I say."

"Hey Sebastain we're here LOVIE!" Grell yelled.

Sebastain released himself from his thoughts when he said, " Thanks.. Let's go."

...

The four of them stared at the Undertaker. "Tell me a joke," he asked

"Just tell us the murder case," Sebastain demanded.

"Not without a joke," The Undertaker laughed.

"Well tell one," Ciel said to Sebastain.

"I don't know one...," Sebastain bit his lip.

"I got one," Alicia smiled, and walked to the Undertaker. "Knock - Knock..."

"Who's there?" The Undertaker chuckled.

Alicia held out her hand, "MY FIST" She punched the Undertaker sending him to the ground.

The Undertaker got up, and laughed, "Good one"

Grell, Ciel, and Sebastain eyes turned dark as they whispered,"You must be kidding me."

...

"So..The case...," Sebastain told the Undertaker.

"Of course, " The Undertaker smiled. "There's a murderer who comes out at night."

"And?"

"I noticed he only strikes on kids...Do you want to see a victim?"

Sebastain covered Ciel's eyes, "We're good."

"Well alright... The man is defined as 6'5 man with a tattoo of a skull on his neck. He has red hair that goes to his ears, and has bangs covering his face. He's a large man, but not fat. He carries around an axe. I doubt he'll come back here, but keep your guard up. Specially right now when it's dark."

"Where can we find him?" Sebastain asked.

"I'm not sure..but he's around," he replied.

"Then we need to get home now."

Ciel, Sebastain, and Grell walked out to the carriage when Alicia stayed back. "So what do you want to say?" Alicia smiled to the undertaker.

...

"Sebastain we have to wait for Alicia!" Ciel yelled. All three of them were about to get in the carriage to go home.

"She told us to leave without her," Sebastain replied.

"Yeah... But-"

"Master this is for your own good."

"Shut up bastard.."

"That's it!" Sebastain yelled "I'm done... I'm leaving. "

"You can't leave...What about our contract? "

Sebastain grabbed Ciel's eyepatch, and ripped it off. He threw it on the ground to expose his two normal eyes. He then ripped off his white glove to show there was no more contract. As he walked away he turned his head with a creepy smile liping "Keep your shitty soul."

"Don't leave! " Ciel screamed "I have no one."

Grell started to chase after Sebastain when Ciel fell to the ground. "I have no one. I'm all alone. I will always be alone.. I will always have this hole in my heart. I blew it. I thought of him as a friend, and I lost him," Ciel thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is shorter, if you have any suggestions. Make sure to let me know, and I maybe use it, and give you credit.**

Rabbitbat123 out!

Chapter 4

As Sebastain and Ciel were arguing. Alicia was talking to the Undertaker. "You're not human, are you? " he grinned.

"What gave it away?" Alicia replied.

"You're energy... It's powerful. "

"So you can sense my energy... Wow only certain people can. Not even demons can so you must be a reaper."

"You are a smart girl... Tell me what you are. "

"I'm a demon."

"But wouldn't Sebastain smell the demon?"

"I have a human sent."

"Not even Sebastain has that power."

"Because I'm the most powerful demon in existence. I'm so powerful that Satan is afraid of me."

"Do you have powers?"

"Of course I do.. I said I was the most powerful demon."

"Even to put someone to sleep? "

"Yeah."

"Tell me about it? "

"Well it's more of a poison...Its this poison that comes from my finger tips, or hand. I just put my hand on the victims mouth, and they knock out instantly. "

"Does it kill them?"

"It kills humans, but not demons. It's used to knock them out. They're two different forms of the knock out power. First is you place your hand on the mouth, and they knock out right away. Then there's the second where you put your hand on the shoulder, and you knock them out in five minutes or so. This reasoning is because the poison takes longer to get to the brain. "

"Did you use this recently? "

"When Sebastain blacked out fighting Claude I put my hand on Claude's mouth so Sebastain would think he won." "So you do like Sebastain."

"I love the guy, but you have to put on a performance. "

"I see..."

"That's why we need to get him a human soul, and quick. "

"I can tell he wasn't feeling so good."

"He didn't eat a soul in years."

"That's not good... What's his symptoms? "

"Uh...he gets irritating quick. His nose bleeds...He gets tired quick.. He-"

"All signs of a lack soul."

"What should we do?"

"Well did you try giving him some of your soul?"

"Well mine does regenerate... The thing is I'm a demon."

"Demon souls are increased in power. A soul is a soul...there is no demon or human soul. It's the same, but a demon is more power so Sebastain doesn't need as much. It's also coming from the strongest demon. You'll be just fine. I suggest you give it to him if he can't find a human because giving a part of your soul like that can cause damage."

...

Alicia saw Ciel on the ground when she walked outside. She ran to him as she helped him to his feet. "Where is Sebastain? " She asked.

Ciel cleared his throat from the tears when he responded, "He's gone...he left...he quit. "

Alicia eyes went wide, "But how? He has a contract. He can't possibly leave...Did he find a loop hole," Alicia thought to herself. She felt a presence behind her when she turned, and dodged the axe from the murderer. "Run!" She yelled to Ciel.

"But I can't leave you here"

"Just leave."

Ciel started to run, but felt guilty. Alicia turned, and grinned," Your murder days are coming to an end. "

"That's what you think...You can't win against me. You're too small So bring it...if you have the guts," The murderer laughed.

Alicia started to snicker. Then she started to laugh hysterically until the murderer swung the axe at her. She did a back flip missing slightly. "Wow you were closer then I thought, " she chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? You should be terrified..."

"I think this game is over..." Alicia snapped her fingers, and blood splattered from the murderer's mouth. He fell to the ground, and placed his hands on the pavement, looking up at Alicia.

"What are you? What did you do to me?" he coughed.

"Does it matter?.." The blue left her violet eyes making them red as blood.

She grabbed his hair when he yelled, "Even if you kill me that won't stop my twin."

"TWIN!"

"Haha yeah... Except I don't have fun with them when I kill them."

"I don't have any use for you, " Alicia grabbed his head, and snapped it. She then looked down at the corpse. She never killed a human in so long. This could be the human soul Sebastain consumes, but it's to late. The soul is gone. Alicia placed her hand on his shoulder, sending it to the gates of the Underworld.

She flashed herself to Ciel without him knowing. The twin had his axe collided with Grell's chainsaw. Grell was protecting Ciel who was on the ground in fear. "How do I stop him? Grell thought "He's not on the to die list." Grell's mind wondered, and that could've been the cost of his arm. The axe went towards his arm when Grell pulled it back, and got cut. Grell dropped his chainshaw, and fell to his knees grabbing his wound.

The murderer set his axe on the ground, and forced Ciel on his stomach. Then the murderer crawled onto Ciel's back, taking his paints off slowly, but before it got past his thighs a black pantleg kicked the murderer, sending him a couple yards.

Sebastain crouched down. "Hello young lord."


End file.
